The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to linking tag selections across multiple dashboards displayed to a user.
Dashboards are used for monitoring information in many different industries and settings. As used herein, a dashboard may refer to a digital display that is designed to show data about a particular topic of interest to a computer user. A dashboard may be limited to a single page. It may include a graphical presentation of the current status and historical trends relating to metrics or performance indicators associated with the particular topic of interest.
In some configurations, dashboards may include data visualizations (e.g., summaries, charts, graphs, tables, and infographics) that are generated by widgets associated with the dashboards. As used herein, a widget may refer to a simple application or application component that is designed to output a limited set of types of data visualizations based on data inputs. The type of data inputs that a given widget can accept may be limited to a narrow topic. In some configurations, each data visualization in a particular dashboard may be situated in its own sub-view or pane within the dashboard.